Kuroi Hane No Yūjin
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: It's nice to have friends in dark places. { AU. OneShots. }
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

It was a simple evening in London, the sky had darkened a considerable amount and the twinkling of stars overhead would've been seen if the clouds had been out of the way. A chill ran through a young boy, who could be no older than eleven years of age.  
His hair hung over his piercing blue orbs as he walked the dark streets. He shouldn't have been out at night, however, he had managed to escape certain death a year ago and ever since then life had gotten a bit better. The poor male was still without proper means of communicating with others, he hated being around other adults except for a few and being alone had terrified him to some extent. True, he was still a noble of sorts, however at times he merely wanted to be a young boy again. If that meant going on walks with his protector somewhere nearby then so be it.

Despite all of this, he hid it under a tough exterior. He was cold and ruthless, any traces of his innocence was nowhere to be seen on his perfect porcelain features at the present time. On this particular night, he was walking with his head down and arms wrapped around himself. In order to prevent others from seeing his 'beauty' is the only reason why he had done so. You may be wondering why exactly he was wondering around alone and in the middle of the night no less. The answer should be clear. Since he only trusted a few individuals he lacked what any child needed. Therefore, in order to get things on his own, he had to walk everywhere and he had been a bit lazy in getting out and about this morning.

His little manor was really nothing for it resided on the outskirts, in the middle of nowhere to be exact. Little people knew of its location but those who did tried their best to invade upon the peace and rob everyone of their well-being. They never got far, thankfully. The male was thankful for the friends he had made since he had escaped his vicious captors. His parents were long gone, they had been brutally murdered and set aflame for their involvement with the Queen. It was surely a terrible thing for a ten year old boy to go through. However, as he aged, he found that he had grown accustomed to not seeing his mothers loving face and not receiving his fathers hugs before he'd go to bed.

It was on that day that he had made a new friend, with feathers so black and lovely that it put to shame any and all others. Crimson orbs glinted in the darkness and those luscious petals made an interesting offer that he couldn't refuse. At first, he felt nothing but pure rage for those who had stolen everything from him; in all reality, he wanted them all to suffer and that's what would eventually happen, one day. Without hesitation, our little blue orbed boy accepted his fate and thus he was saved. At first, he had clung to his black feathered friend and refused to leave his side. However, when said male had enlisted help in a sniper whose undercover would be to help the little boy, things started going smoother.

She would play games with him if he asked and she always tried to make sure he had clean linens and tableware. He loved her to bits even though she was quite clumsy, that made it all the better. If he had ever needed a laugh, she would be sure to give him one. The black feathered man would often hover in the shadows and watch the two of them interact, a light smile would cross his features as he found that he loved seeing the boy smile before going about his own duties. Not much later, there came to be a new person whose undercover would be to make the boy meals. It was he would who make some interesting dishes before inevitably blowing up their kitchen. At one point, he had even taught the boy how to shoot a gun, with the correct supervision of the woman and man already there of course.

It had taken the blue orbed beauty a while to warm up to him. He had found him scary and intimidating at first, though he had authority in his voice he was still merely a child and held such fears that would seep through every now and again. It hadn't bothered the chef in the least for it was to be expected. He had heard of the child's past happenings and it tore the mans heart in two. Eventually, our boy would sit in the kitchen and watch him try and cook. There was only one instance where the chef had grabbed the boy and threw him to his black feathered friend in order to keep him safe; their bond only strengthened after that.

It was only a year after that when they enlisted a boy who was only a couple of years older than he was; his undercover was to prepare the gardens outside and fill his manor with beauty unimaginable. Needless to say, the two connected instantly and there was no need to worry about the two of them getting along together. Our little lord would often help him plant the most wonderful flowers and trees, running back a few paces when the gardener would lift up a heavy object to throw off into the nearby distance.

Yes, it would seem that they all got along together with the previous elder that still resided in the place. The care that they all displayed for everyone else was simply awe-inspiring. You could practically feel the love radiating off of them all in waves, some more hidden than others. The scent of love was clear in the air, permeating the surroundings with such a lovely fragrance that it was hard to ignore.

As these thoughts swirled in the young'uns mind, he had been quite unaware of a malicious presence behind him. A single arm was outstretched and was oh so close to the boys frame that the intruder could almost feel his frame under those calloused fingers of his. A filthy smirk crossed the strangers face as the tips of his fingers were almost at the back of the boys collar. Suddenly, black radiated from the small frame and an elongated shadow fell across the stranger, who had stilled from the shock of such an occurrence. By now, the boy had stopped walking to allow his friend time to frighten the man behind him.

A deep velvet-like voice surrounded the deserted area which sent an uneasy shiver down the mans spine. "My, my, why are you trailing after young master here? Surely that's not polite." Backing up, the stranger could only make a strange gurgling sound before he had dropped to the ground unceremoniously. His heart had quickened along with his breath, however, those two vital things were starting to slow down considerably. A satanic smirk crossed the shadows features as he seemingly disappeared into thin air.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let's go." The voice that held so much authority and hidden innocence rang out suddenly as if he was unaware of the previous danger he had been in. "I'm terribly sorry, bocchan, please forgive my rudeness and let us continue." The walk continued past the expensive buildings and manors to the desolate and plain greenery. All too soon, the expanse opened up to reveal a wondrous manor standing proud and awaiting it's young masters return.

As soon as they were past the lovely garden and luxurious steps, past the double doors and into their safe haven did the events of the night finally catch up with the boy. Exhausted, he swayed on his feet before he was enveloped by warm and strong arms. His protector simply laughed low in his throat before a shake of his head was made. Silly bocchan always tiring himself out. At this time of night, everyone in the manor was fast asleep and the two were thankful for that. It made it easier to slip out unnoticed and get the things that everyone desired.

As the man made his way up the stairs, through the hallway and past the many rooms of the servants he had let his mind wander. His lord was such a young and tiny one however he held full power and authority over everyone in their stead. At times like these is when he loved the boy so much; his guard was lowered and the innocence that only an eleven year old could manage would seep through and show itself if only for a brief moment or two.

Upon arriving at the young lords room, the protector made his way over toward his bed and placing him upon it. After, he made quick work of his clothes, unbuttoning the white shirt and tossing it to the side along with the black pants that accompanied the attire. He'd pick them up and place them neatly on a nearby chair before heading over toward a dresser drawer and picking out a single white nightshirt. Once it was over the boys head, through his arms and covered his tiny body did the older male cover him up before delicately running his fingers across the smooth, creamy skin. Luscious lips met perfect skin in a single tender kiss upon the males forehead before he too retired for the night, grabbing the dirty clothes and placing them in their appropriate place.

When morning came, news of what had happened that night spread around like wildfire. Everyone in the manor had heard and the young boy looked up at the man who stood loyally and dutifully beside him. "You were responsible for that weren't you?" The only thing that betrayed his stoic expression was the smile that suddenly lit up his features. "I must always protect the young lord at all costs."

Turns out, the man that the Yard had caught was the recent serial killer who loved young children. When asked why he was passed out in front of a famous sweet shop he could only respond with the usual I-don't-knows. It wasn't until much later in the day that the convicted killer had spilled about stalking a young boy whose piercing blue orbs had attracted and invited him in. He followed him everywhere that day and when night hit, he told of how he would sneak up behind the unsuspecting prey and snatch him.

The thing that set the Yard on edge was the killers next words to a recently asked question.

"Why didn't you kidnap him like all the rest? That was your goal wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. However, as soon as I was about to take him a sudden shadow covered my frame and spoke to me. It had the most beautiful dark crimson orbs I had ever seen. That was the last I saw before all went black."

You may be wondering why that had affected the Yard so much. You see, this man was not only a known killer but a regular when it came to hallucinations. In their minds, he had already lost it and that infuriated the man. He screamed for the world to hear that he wasn't crazy, however everyone thought they knew the truth.

As the yelling resumed, outside a nearby window, a single black feather floated along in the breeze.

* * *

A/N: If you'd like, let me know how it was. Hints at SebaCiel for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, I have decided that I'd turn this into a series of OneShots that goes through Ciel's life as he grows. They will all be AU and as always I will own nothing but the plots.

* * *

As the birds outside the window chirped, the suns rays shining in and beating down relentlessly upon the young boy's face, a sudden and soft groan escaped into the otherwise silent room around him. He wanted nothing more than to bundle up under his covers and snuggle into his sheets. His black feathered friend should've closed the curtains and thus a question came into his mind as to why he had forgotten? His friend almost never forgot unless he was already in the room and getting ready to wake him up.

Throwing his covers back, he reluctantly sat up and raised his arms over his head in a stretch. After he had rubbed the sleep from his orbs, he then slowly let them flutter open only to come face to face with a pair of striking crimson ones. His tiny mouth slackened in the slightest and only closing as his friend flashed a simple smile at the younger males expression.

"It is not polite to keep a slack-jawed expression, my Lord. It is time to get up and start the day."

A small huff was made on the boys part, his little arms crossing in front of his chest as he turned his head to the side childishly. That was just like him to do so and the elder had to remind himself that he was still a child being only eleven years of age. Turning on his heel and heading to the tea cart that was placed a few meters away, the male grabbed a tea cup already filled with the delicious aroma of that mornings tea. As he handed it to the boy and left to grab the days clothing, he spouted off that days schedule.

"This mornings tea is cinnamon with a splash of honey and for breakfast there will be a simple platter of flapjacks and eggs with your choice of scone, toast or muffin. Which would you prefer, my young Lord?" Nimble fingers had taken off the nightshirt that the boy was wearing only to replace it with an elegant and ruffled dress shirt and a pair of black pants to go with it. Grabbing a pair of black socks and slipping them on the boys feet, the elder placed the shoes on less than a few minutes later.

"Muffin. What's on todays schedule, Sebastian?"

"This morning, Mey Rin will be teaching you how to shuffle a deck of cards before playing a game of your choice. Later this afternoon, Bard will be letting you accompany him in the kitchen as he makes the days lunch and dinner." Sebastian laughed at the look on his young Master's face before continuing. "Don't worry, he'll also be making some dessert and you get to help him with that as well. I may even slip in and help as well." The boys face brightened considerably at the idea of getting to make some of his favourite dishes with his favourite friend and protector of all. "This evening, Finnian will be teaching you how to plant some new trees and flowers out in the garden and then it'll be time for bed after that."

As the boy listened to Sebastian lay out the days schedule, he couldn't help but to smile and squeal internally. He loved Sebastian, he really did and it showed quite obviously. However, it'd change when he went out into the world, as expected of an Earl of course.

"Sebastian, why are you so cool?"

A light chuckle was heard from the said man as he had been standing beside the bed.

"I am merely one hell of a protector, Ciel."

* * *

A/N: As always, let me know what you thought and I shall see you in the next bit soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As always, I own nothing except the plot. Remember, these OneShots will be AU.

* * *

As promised, after Ciel had his breakfast, Mey Rin had taken him back into his own quarters and brought out a deck of her cards that she kept hidden away in one of her many pockets. As the young boy took his usual spot behind his desk, watching the woman ahead of him as he leaned back in his seat and reveled at the plush that he felt against his clothed back. After Mey Rin had taken a seat opposite of her young Lord and set the cards on the table, she had asked him to shuffle the deck how he had been taught. Glancing up at her nervously and reaching his little hand out toward the deck, he merely nodded his head at her, taking the many cards in his grasp and proceeding to try and shuffle them.

It was harder for Ciel than he thought. He bent the cards slightly within his grasp before they ended up scattered on the floor around his desk. He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest as the familiar sting of tears were biting around the edges of his orbs, his petals turning into a pout. As Mey Rin bent down to pick up the cards, she casually began talking as if nothing had happened.

"It's okay, Young Master, soon you'll be awesome at shuffling cards and you can show everyone up."

It would seem odd for the young Earl to want to shuffle cards, however, he loved Sebastian with his entire being and they frequently played a few card games before it was time for Ciel to head to bed. The main reason he wanted to learn how to shuffle his cards was so that Sebastian wouldn't have to do it anymore. It was childish and silly but that was to be expected from a young'un such as himself. After the incidents with his parents, the only other type of parental figures he had were his protector and the three servants that milled about the manor. Sniffling, Ciel nodded once and blinked back the tears, successful in keeping them at bay for now. The maid smiled and reached forward to pat the top of his head. The rest of the morning, Mey Rin showed him time and time again how to properly hold the cards in his small fingers and how far to bend them back. At one point, Ciel managed to successfully shuffle his cards, not making a mess; the biggest smile that Mey Rin had ever seen shown brightly upon her Masters face and she couldn't help but smile herself. She loved to see that smile of his.

Unbeknowst to the two of them, Sebastian had been standing in the doorway of his Bocchan's room and watched the exchange. His features softened and a smile of his own etched across his features, proud of the boy that tried his hardest. This was one of the things he loved about Ciel, he knew when to act like his age and when not to. Stepping back and away from the cracked door, he kept on his way, walking down the hallway and to the laundry room to deposit the dirty clothes that were strewn about the manor. As always, it was his duty as a butler to always make sure that the home of his Lord was always clean and tidy.

"Good job, my Lord! Well done, shall we let Sebastain know or are we going to wait till later this evening?" A knowing smile crossed her petals as she had asked the question.

"No, this evening will do. Thank you!" Hopping down from his seat and making his way to the front of his desk, Ciel wrapped his arms around the maids frame and gave her a hug to which she happily returned.

"I must take my leave now, okay? Don't forget to keep on practicing and soon you may even be better than Sebastain one day." A twinkling laugh escaped her petals as she stood up and patted the top of Ciel's head. Bowing, she excused herself and left the room before she bounded down the hallway and toward the kitchen, catching on her own shoelaces. She brought her arms over her face as she braced for impact only to be surprised when none came. Moving her arms and glancing back, she saw the crimson orbs of the butler keeping her in his arms; in a matter of moments, her face turned beet red and she thanked the man for helping, bowing before heading over to the chef and talking excitedly over what had just transpired in Ciel's room.

Sebastian, in response to Mey Rin's thanks merely chuckled and nodded, heading over to one of the many small plates of dessert and picking one up and placing it upon the tea cart. He knew how much Ciel had wanted to surprise him and thus he wouldn't let on to his own little secret. After grabbing that early afternoons tea and setting it beside the snack, the demon then made his way to his young Masters room with the goodies in hand. Upon arriving to the door, Sebastian knocked and waited patiently for the response to come. After receiving none for a minute, Sebastian's brow furrowed as he opened the door a crack and peered inside. There at his desk was Ciel, his forehead resting atop his arms fast asleep and dead to the world. Another chuckle escaped the demon at the sight; Ciel must have been unable to sleep properly last night. Coming into the room with the tea cart in tow, Sebastian stood next to Ciel and lightly placed a gloved hand atop his shoulder and shook gently.

"Bocchan, it's not polite to sleep hunched over on your desk."

The only response he got was a small groan. Being persistent, Sebastian continued to shake his Masters shoulder before the boy eventually awoke, blue orbs gazing sleepily up at the butler in the way that he knew how. Sitting back and rubbing his eyes free of sleep as a yawn escaped his petals.

"Seb . . . Sebastian, I'm still tired." His voice was timid and laced with drowsiness. Ruffling the top of Ciel's head, Sebastian shook his head and sat down his cup of tea and the plate with the delicious treat in front of the young male. "I know you are but there is still much to do. Today's tea is darjeeling with a hint of mint and the days snack is a moist piece of chocolate cake." At the sound of the sweet, Ciel's orbs instantly lit up and he smiled widely, grabbing the nearby fork and instantly digging in. Sebastian stood off to the side and watched, intrigued at how fast he could consume the cake.

Ciel was on his third bite before he seemingly remembered Sebastian's presence and ducked his head down, a thin layer of red colouring his cheeks. Licking his lips free of the rich frosting, Ciel dipped his finger in the paste and motioned for Sebatian to come closer. Once he was, Ciel brought his finger up to his lips and wiped some of the treat on Sebastian's nose and forehead, stopping with the side of his lips. A laugh escaped the boys frame as he watched the butler cross his eyes to get a better look at what his Lord had done. A light roll of his eyes were made as Sebastian took one of his white gloves and took it off, using his pointer finger to swipe up the mess and lick it clean, leaving the spot beside his lips for his tongue to get. Ciel only watched, giddy as he sipped at his tea and finished off his cake. Putting his glove back on, he took the cup and plate and placed it back on the cart before leaning down and placing a sweet kiss upon Ciel's forehead.

"Why don't you head down with your favourite game and go see Mey Rin?" Sebastian's tone was soft, like a parent talking to a child. He smiled as he saw Ciel nod, throw his arms around his waist in a tight and huge hug, to which he returned, keeping his orbs on the childs frame as he picked out a random board game and bounded out the door.

"Bye, Sebastian!" Ciel waved as he exited the room.

Said male only bowed and went about with his chores.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, Ciel played Monopoly with Mey Rin for a couple of hours, Sebastian finished up his chores before visiting the chef in the kitchen.

"Bard, are the preparations made for the young Master?" The only response he got was a grunt and nod as he went about struggling to cook without his flamethrower. Sebastian had taken it away from him that day with only Ciel's safety in mind. Pleased with the response, Sebastian headed toward the dining room where the two were still playing.

"Pardon the intrusion Master but it's time to bake some sweets." In a matter of minutes, Ciel had bowed and thanked Mey Rin for the wonderful time before bounding into the kitchen, excitement bubbling over in waves. The two adults chuckled at the enthusiastic boy, shaking their heads as they cleaned up the mess and went about their normal duties.

"Bard, Sebastian said it's time to make sweets! Can we? Can we?!"

"Sure is, I can see that you're ready to go. Come on and hop up."

Nodding, Ciel turned around so that his back was against the counter, hopping up and scooting back to sit and watch the other cook. The two of them knew that they had to be careful, Sebastian would wring their necks if something or someone were to get hurt. For the most part, it was fun! Ciel got to lick the spoon and mix the batter of the brownies that they were making. After they poured it into the pan and put it in the oven to cook, the two of them merely talked, stopping only when Sebastian came in to check on them.

"I take that everything is going as planned?"

Ciel nodded and bounded over toward Sebastian, throwing his arms around the others waist and holding on longer than necessary. Of course, none of them mattered for it was natural to see this type of interaction. "We're just waiting for them to cook now, Sebastian! Won't you try one when it's done?" Said male nodded, reaching down to pat the top of Ciel's head after he had hugged back. "Of course, my Lord."

Another forty minutes later and the treats were done. Grabbing the nearby string and thus ringing the bell for Sebastian to come in, Ciel waited with his hands held out holding the fine china. As Sebastian came walking calmly into the room, Ciel exclaimed loudly, "I did it Sebastian!" Chuckling, Sebastian nodded and took the offered plate, taking a bite into the treat. It was true that he couldn't taste the difference but it didn't matter. He only wanted to see his Ciel happy.

Cleaning the dishes up and washing off the mess that Ciel had made, Sebastian had sent him straight to Finnian to start on the planting. "I thank you for keeping the Young Master occupied today, he seemed to enjoy himself." Bard nodded, keeping focus on the task at hand. "He did, he mostly talked of you and how he couldn't wait until you could taste what he helped make. The young Master was sad that you hadn't came in to bake with him."

Sebastian chuckled, his lips curling up into the makings of a smirk. "That's because I plan to spend time with him on his birthday, from morning to night. Do keep it a secret, okay?" Bard nodded as Sebastian left him to the rest of his duties. As he gazed out the window, he noted that Finnian was already showing off his strength to Ciel, picking up the various new trees and instructing Ciel to dig holes so that the plant could fit inside and grow. It amazed him, really, and after Sebastian had made dinner did he allow himself to walk out into the crisp evening air, allowing the light breeze to caress his skin as he made his way over to the two currently planting roses.

"Sebastian-San, look! We planted some new roses today, didn't we Young Master?" Ciel nodded as Finnian talked, going on and on at how fun the two of them had, making jokes and talking the whole time. Standing and bowing, Finnian left the Master and Butler to themselves per request of Ciel. He said he needed to go take care of a few things before inevitably heading off to bed. The two males told the servant good night before all went quiet, save for the crickets chirps.

"Bocchan, I believe it's time for bed." His voice was light and it enveloped Ciel's frame instantaneously as said boy nodded. As if on cue, a yawn escaped from between his petals and he stood only to sway to and fro. Sebastian took this time to wrap the boy up in his arms and carry him to the washroom to clean up. After he had bathed his Master and took him back to his room, drying him off and dressing him in his infamous night shirt.

Grabbing the deck of cards, Ciel crawled into his bed and buried under the covers, sitting up immediately after to pat the space in front of him. Bowing, Sebastian took that as his opportunity to remove his outer jacket and loosen his tie, rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt before finally sitting down opposite Ciel.

"Sebastian, I wanna show you something I learned today!" As he talked excitedly, drowsiness underlying his tone as he divided the deck of cards like Mey Rin had showed him how too, taking each half into his hands and bending them back slightly before intermingling the two together, bringing them together as he got done.

"I can finally do it! Now I can shuffle the deck whenever we play our card games!"

Sebastian smiled genuinely and patted the top of the young boys head, taking the cards from his grasp and setting them on the nearby bedside table. "I'm so proud of you, Young Lord, you've learned a lot today." As Ciel laid back against the mattress and curled into the sheets, his mumbled sleepily as Sebastian tucked him in.

"I love you, Sebastian."

"I love you too, Bocchan."

* * *

A/N: If you liked this part, please feel free to let me know! Any and all will be appreciated.


End file.
